Too Late
by Ezza-1989
Summary: Kate dies, and Sawyer and Jack must deal with it, as well as the others. Walt and Michael will also return! set after The long con please R and R
1. Chapter 1

_Thistakes place after the long con. Kate dies and everyone must deal with it. I'm not sure if It's any good or not, but you know..._

* * *

Everything had happened so fast. 

First Claire and Aaron had been taken, and then the usual group had gone racing after them.

Difference pushed aside for the moment, they all worked together-it was the only chance they had of getting them back. But even when Claire and Aaron had been saved, it was too late.

Too late for Kate.

The gunshot rang out a second before Sawyer managed to shot the offender. But it was too late…too late……

Kate had staggered a look of shock clearly written in those green eyes. Her mouth opened slightly, head turning to see the blood spilling from her stomach. It all seemed in slow motion, then there was that look, the way hers and Sawyers eyes had connected before she fell.

The whole time there seemed to have been no sound, just Kate, Kate's breaths, her gasp of surprise, the look in those eyes.

Then reality had suddenly hit. The sound of pouring rain returned, the frightened yells, the screams, Sawyer franticly running towards her-Jack still standing, unable to believe what had happened in front of him. Locke and Sayid looking at each other, each wondering what they should do-Ana Lucia standing behind Jack, eyes blazing with hatred for the others-Charlie, Claire and Aaron sobbing in the rain.

But Sawyer only had ears and eyes for Kate.

"Freckles, Freck-Kate!" he pulled her into her arms. "sawyer." Her voice was so weak, so full of pain. He would never forget the sound or it, or the way the light was quickly fading from her eyes.

"Jack!" his head quickly snapped around, "Jack, Jack help!"

"Sawyer,"

He snapped his head back to Kate, who was staring up at his dripping face. "Sawyer," she repeated even more weakly.

"your gonna be alright sweet cheeks, right Jack? Isn't that right? Yer gonna fix her up?" Jack was desperately trying to stop the blood from flowing, but she had lost so much already. "She's losing too much blood." Jack sounded like he was going to vomit-his voice was high with panic and the raindrops on his face were mixed with tears. "You can fix her doc, god damn you can fix anyone!" Sawyer was shouting, he was desperate.

"Sawyer," Kate was still struggling to speak, but her face was determined, those eyes locking in a fierce gaze with Sawyers own. "its alright freckles," Sawyer soothed, "we're gonna fix yer up, your gonna be fine…" his voice trailed off, what the hell was he supposed to say? A part of him already knew what would surely happen.

"Sawyer," Kate repeated, even weaker this time. "Sawyer, Sawyer…I'm….I…..I'm sorry." It was all so quiet, that the whispers seemed to echo through space and time.

Then she died.

"No!" Jack shouts echoed throughout, "no! no! Kate no! breath, c'mon…breath damnit!" He tried, even though his efforts we're in vain. He tried till couldn't and had to look away, crying and sobbing.

But Sawyer just sat there, still holding onto Kate, and he sat there for a long time, before slowly rising.

He began to walk away.

"Sawyer, wait! Sawyer!" Sayid tried to pull him back. "Get the hell off me!" Sawyer flung him back with frightening force. Anger was written all of his face, only his eyes showed the great sadness and aching that was inside of him, tears were the only evidence what he had just lost.

"Where are you going!" Sayid cried after him-the only answer he got was "to get _even_!"


	2. Pain and guilt

Chapter Two

An hour must have passed and they were still crying, soon the night would turn into day, and people would begin to worry about them.

It was Jack who carefully picked Kate up, hugging her cold body to his, brushing her curls away from her face.

He led them back though thejungle in that terrible silence, only to be broken by the occasional sob, mostly from Claire. Aaron slept the whole way, despite the previous events.

No one knew what to say, or what to do, so it was just silence-sometimes there are no words.

They reached Camp and the group came rushing up to see what had happened-but there cries and yells were soon met by that shocking silence. Mr Eko was the first to notice. He just stared, before pulling Charlie aside. "What happened?" he demanded. "The others." Charlie said softly, avoiding his eyes. "The others did it."

Jack lay Kate in the caves, just staring at her. At this angle she could just be sleeping, apart from the tell-tale signs on her T-shirt, she could just be sleeping….

He just cried, cried for her more than he had the day Sarah had left him, more than the day his father had died. He just cried.

He couldn't stop thinking of the last few days he had known her. They had hardly talked, they had been _fighting_. The last few days he had known her they had been fighting, now he could never go back. Never say sorry.

Why had been so stupid? How _could _he have been so stupid? _"she'd only wanted to help when you went looking for Michael. All she ever did was try to help, even when Sawyer had conned her she had been trying to help." _

He buried his face in his hands, sobbing as he sat there deep in thought and regrets. "I'm sorry Kate," he whispered to her, "I'm sorry I couldn't fix you."

And then he was suddenly angry again. Why couldn't he fix her? Hadn't he fixed Charlie, the day he and Kate had gone looking? Charlie had been dead and he'd fixed him. He looked over to Kate's limp body, and without realising it rushed to her side.

"C'mon Kate," he whispered, trying to resituate her. "c'mon, c'mon Kate –please...Kate!" he began to hit her, losing control, but unlike Charlie, she did not wake. He leaned over her, sobbing and sobbing.

Kate was really gone.

"He's been in there for hours," Sayid said restlessly, nodding towards the caves with Jack, "we should go see if he is alright." "no!" Locke said quickly, "he needs to be alone…sayid…he needs to deal with it." Sayid didn't answer, just nodded his head.

"still in there?" Ana Lucia said quietly, walking towards them. Locke nodded, "yeah. Hows Claire and Aaron?" "There fine," said Ana, "both asleep, Charlie's looking after them." Once more there was silence. "people, they, they wanna know what happened." Ana said quietly, "there asking questions-I think a few of them already know."

"We can tell them later," Sayid said impatiently.

"where, where do you think Sawyer went to?" asked Ana Lucia, desperate to make conversation. "you don't think-," "he went to get even," Sayid cut in, "but, I mean, he wouldn't really-," "if you know Sawyer like I do," sayid said, raising his voice. "Sawyer would have." For a while they sat in silence, each wondering if Sawyer was still alive, or if the others had got him too.


	3. Looking

Chapter Three

"Charlie?" Claire's voice broke the silence, Charlie looked away from Aaron, who he was holding, to Claire. "yes?" "thanks, for forgiving me…you were right." She gave him one of her sweet smiles, causing Charlie to flash his own. "that's alright Calire." Suddenly it disappeared. "d'you think we should go up there now? See if there's anything we can do to …help?"

"It's all my fault!" "what?" Charlie looked up, generally surprised, "what's your fault?"

"Kate, I mean, if I had listened to you.."

"Claire," Charlie grabbed her hand and squeezed it, "it's not your fault. It theirs, it's the others. Their the ones that did this, their the ones that killed her!"

"Can I come in?" Jack looked up; Ana Lucia was standing in front of him. "Yeah." He nodded. He saw her eyes dart to Kate's body as she walked over to him. "I didn't know her that well," she said quietly, still looking at Kate. "but I am sorry." Jack just nodded, he knew if he tried to say something he'd cry again.

"If you wanna talk about it-," "I had a fight with her." Jack had to get it off her chest. "the last thing I ever did was have a fight with her-that's the last thing…" his voice trailed off. Ana just nodded, she didn't know what to say.

"We can't wait much longer," Locke said solemnly, "Sawyer could be dead for all we know." "We cannot bury her without him!" Sayid was yelling. "well we can't just leave her in the caves, either, sayid." Locke's voice was a determined calm. "Didn't you here me?" Sayid shouted. "we have to wait for Sawyer, it is not right!"

"HEY!"

The two of them spun around to see jack. He looked dead himself, his skin was pale, and his eyes were red and puffy from crying, he looked exhausted. "what's going on?"

Jack steppedtowards them, "Why are you shouting?"

No one replied not even when Jack repeated his question.

"Is Sawyer here?" he finely asked. "no." said Sayid, somewhat smuggling, "we are waiting for him." "He isn't coming back," said Locke, he turned to Jack. "what are the odds, Jack, I mean, really?"

"Sawyer," Jack said quietly, "Sawyer, he, he went after the others?" "yes."

Without another word, Jack turned and began to walk away. "where are you going!" shouted Locke.

"To find Sawyer!"


	4. Finding more than he thought

Chapter Four

Sawyer sat by himself, checking his arm for the 30th time. "It's bad man, I'm telling you." "don't ya think I know that?" Sawyer replied numbly, without any of the usual zest, as he examined the cut.

Michael sat down beside him. "what happened man?" he asked quietly, "you weren't out here looking for me or Walt, were you." Sawyer didn't reply.

"Sawyer, where are the others? Jack, Locke and Kate?" Sawyer turned to look at him at the mention of Kate, "I got you and your damn son back, so leave me the hell alone, alright?" he motioned to Walt, who was standing a little way off.

He took a cigarette out and tried to light it, but his hands were shaking so badly he couldn't light it, and so he threw it away in a sudden fit of anger.

Michael didn't say anything, even though he was worried about Sawyer. Sure he was used to Sawyers moods, but something was different this time, something was very wrong.

"C'mon man," he said, wrapping Walt in a hug, "time to leave, you sure you okay?

Walt nodded, "yeah, dad." Michael looked at the other children who were standing behind him. "We're, we're leaving." He said, feeling nervous as they all watched him, "c'mon…"

Sawyer led the way, trampling through the bush making more noise than Michael thought was safe. It was like he wanted to run into more of _them_, so he could kill them, just like he had with the others. Not that Michael was complaining , after all, he had got him and his son reunited, but still, he didn't want to run into any more trouble.

"Is Vincent alright? Walt asked as he followed his father. Michael actually laughed. "Yeah man, Vincent's fine." "did Shannon take good care of him?" Michael sighed, "erm…yeah." He didn't want to tell Walt that Shannon was dead.

"When we get back, can I see Mr. Locke?" Walt was full of some many questions for a ten year old. "sure thing man," for once Michael didn't mind Locke and Walt being friends, "anything. You can even go in the hatch." "What's the hatch?" Walt asked in surprise. Michael just laughed, "what's the hatch? man are you gonna be surprised." He pulled him into another hug.

"Sawyer!" Sawyer!" Jack was panting with the effort as he ran, but he wasn't going to give up until he had found Sawyer. Her last words had been to him, and he wanted to know why. _Why. _And for once, he was concerned about Sawyer.

"SAWYER!"

"Hey, over here!" he heard a voice, but it wasn't Sawyers, it was someone else's…maybe one of them.

"SAWYER!" he screamed even more franticly, his throat felt like it would rip. "Over here man!" he cautiously made he was towards the sound, before leaping out, gun aimed.

What met his eyes made him lower the gun in amazement.

It was Sawyer, but not only Sawyer. There was Michael, and Walt-and at least 15 other small children.

"Jack! Dad is Jack!" Walt joyful announced.

Jack just stared at Walt, before mouthing his name. "Are you okay man?" Michael asked, he could see he both surprised and scared.

"Sawyer," Jack panted, pushing past him, "I have to talk to Sawyer." Michael yelled at him, but Jack took no notice, he just walked straight up to Sawyer.

Sawyer was pale, and his eyes were swollen and red from crying. He seemed numb to all that was happening around him, but as Jack got closer he burst into talk.

"I got em doc, I got those son-of-a-bitches!" he was breathing hard. "I got em doc, made it real slow too-got those son-of-a-bitches." His hands were shaking so badly that Jack told him to sit down, and Sawyer, for once, obeyed him without comment.

Jack opened his mouth, but he couldn't ask him, couldn't ask Sawyer what Kate had been sorry about, so instead he just asked what Sawyer did. "Are they-," "dead? Yes, every last one. I got even doc, just like I said I would."

For a while no one said anything. Then Jack couldn't stand the silence anymore. "kate…" he began, "what…what was she sorry for?"

Sawyer looked up, so that his eyes locked with Jacks. He didn't look away either, just stared into Jack's eyes for a long time.

"I conned her," he said quietly, "and we fought…so I'm guessing that's what she was sorry about." He let a tear fall, unashamed. "But I guess we'll never know." He looked away, and though Jack couldn't hear him, he knew he was crying.

"Wait a minute." Jack turned to Michael, who was standing behind him. "Kate, is she…she isn't? Is she?" Jack just nodded.

"Where's Jack?" "Pardon?" asked Locke, turning away from the dishes he was washing in the hatch. "Jack." Charlie repeated. "I can't find him anywhere, I wanted to see if he was okay."

"He went after Sawyer."

"What?" Charlie exclaimed, "After Sawyer…but Sawyer? He went after _them_, didn't he?" "Yes Charlie." There was a brief silence. "D'you, d'you think he'll come back?" Locke sighed. "I really don't know Charlie. Jacks upset, and angry, as is Sawyer, and I don't blame them for that. But going looking for someone in that state of mind, especially _them_-to me, it's a death wish."


	5. back home

Chapter Five

Sun had quickly explained what had happened to Jin, and now the two were sitting alone in the jungle, Jin's arm around Sun, comforting his wife. A little way of, Vincent stood, sniffing the trees. After Shannon's death, Sun had taken it upon herself to look after the Labrador.

Suddenly Vincent's head shot up, the dog stood absolutely still, then wined. "Vincent?" Sun called softly, but the dog payed no attention. With a bark Vincent tore passed them and disappeared into the jungle.

"Vincent!" Sun screamed after him, before getting to her feet and taking chase. Jin shouted at her to stop, but she refused. "shhh!" he grabbed her by the arm, "Walt." He whispered. Sun didn't understand, and then she heard it. Faint barking, and a very familiar voice shouting "Vincent!"

"Walt!" she yelled cautiously, "Walt, is that you?" but another voice replied, "we're over here!" it was Jack's. They walked towards the sound, scared that it might be a trick, but then Jack appeared through the bushes, followed by Sawyer, Michael, a joyful Walt and Vincent-and more children!

News spread quickly of the Jack and Sawyer's return, as well as Michael's and Walt's-but the other children were by far the most interesting topic of conversation.

As they had walked into camp, Mr Ecko who had been talking to Ana Lucia was the first to notice them, he had stared, wide eyed, and then when Ana had seen them she had run towards a little boy holding a teddy, and a girl with blonde pig-tails.

"Remember me?" she had asked softly, the girl had nodded. "Are we seeing mummy yet?" she asked. Ana had shaken her head, "not yet."

Ana Lucia had explained to Sayid that two of the children were the ones who had been stolen from them, but no one could explain the others.

Sawyer hadn't talked to anyone. He had left straight for the caves, to were his Freckle's was.

Now he just stood there, staring at her limp body. He couldn't stop her death replying before his eyes, couldn't stop thinking about all the things he'd never see again.

He'd never see that cheeky smile, never hear her voice, laugh at the comments she threw back at his own. Never even hear her again….see her again.

He stayed there for hours, just sitting beside Freckle's, going over his life, and the part she had played in it, his highs and his lows, his success and failures.

But mostly he went over his memory of Freckle's, memorising every last detail, till he was sure he would never forget.

Sayid watched from his shelter as Walt played with Vincent on the beach, among with the other children.

There were so many questions he wanted to ask Walt. If he was really there, or had he and Shannon both been seeing things? But that was impossible….

It was hours before Walt came up to him. "Where's Shannon?" he asked innocently, Sayid didn't reply at first, he hardly even wanted to look at him, then he said "don't you know?" Walt shook his head, and sat down next to him.

"What did you do to your arm?" Sayid asked, as he noticed a large scratch running down Walt's arm. "I did it when we were running away." Walt said quietly. Sayid took hold of his ram and examined it, but suddenly Walt jerked away.

"She's dead!"

"What?" Sayid was on his feet now also, "what did you say?" "They killed her," Walt seemed confused and frightened at the same time, "Shannon, she's dead, they killed her. You should have believed her." He began to back away.

"Walt, listen to me." Sayid said quickly, "Were you there, how did you know? Walt, did we see you!" but Walt just continued to back away. "Should have listened," he repeated, before turning and running away.

Sayid did not give chase, as much as he would have liked. Instead he just sat back down, puzzled, and trying to figure out if Walt really had been there or not. And how had he know, had he, somehow passed the information onto him when he touched his arm? that seemed impossible, but then again, so was a person being in two places at once.

"It's all very…nutty, isn't it?" Charlie asked slowly as he and Claire watched the children playing. "D'you think they'll come back for them?" Claire shook her head, "didn't Jack say Sawyer had killed them all?" Charlie nodded. "oh yes, right." He smiled down at Aaron. Claire couldn't help but smile too, she knew Charlie was overjoyed to be back with her and Aaron, and truth be told, she had missed him very much while they were fighting.

For a while Claire stared out at the playing children, before turning her gaze towards were she knew various people were buried. "When do you think they'll bury her?" she asked softly. Charlie looked up from Aaron. " I dunno, Locke said tomorrow, probably." "Do you think, Aaron will remember, I mean…do you think it will affect him?" Charlie didn't answer. "In the space of around a week, he'll have gone to three funerals." Claire pointed out. Charlie took a while to answer. "I don't think so," he said quietly at last, "babies never remember that stuff."


	6. Secrets and goodbyes

Thankyou so much to all the people who left reviews! I honestly didn't think anyone would read it. It's an interesting topic I know, but since Kate is my favourite member of the show, I wondered what It would be like if she died and how others would react.

thanks to

**Steamrolledharrypotter:** for the wonderful review :-D

**Hersheygal: **I'm glad you liked it-I hope Kate doesn't die in the show either!

**Katelilly: **Thanks for the review, but I think Sawyer and Jack _may_ change their ways...

**InspiredByFaith: **I'm glad you liked it, thanks for thr review

Enjoy the next chapter :-D

* * *

Chapter six

The funeral had been arranged for 11 o'clock the next day. Since early morning Sawyer had been on the beach. No one had gone up to him, as it was clear he wanted to be alone. Instead he just sat there, watching and listening to the crashing of the waves.

Jack on the other had gone the whole night trying to busy himself with anything he could find. Everyone was worried about him, as he was exhausted, but Jack wouldn't listen, he would have to get over it his own way.

It was a very solemn day, but the island didn't show it. The storm clouds from yesterday had gone, and the sky was a brilliant blue-it _would_ have been a perfect day.

The grave had been dug the night before by Sawyer. He had refused help from everyone else, and so they had let him be.

Now Sawyer slowly walked towards the place were his Freckle's was going to buried. No one was there, it was too early to be gathering around it yet-only Sawyer was there, only Sawyer and Jack.

Neither said anything, just sat and waited for the others to come, the internal pain seemed to have numbed there senses to everything around them, and they hardly noticed when the first people arrived.

By 11 o'clock everyone who had been on the plane was there, and the children, all silent, all waiting.

It was Sayid and Locke who brought in her body.

She was on a makeshift stretcher they had built, wrapped in one of the tarps. Only her face was visible, deathly pale in the sunlight.

They lowered her so carefully in the grave, aware all eyes were on them, before hastily backing away, waiting for someone to say something.

But no one spoke. People looked to one another for guidance, looked around for someone to say something, _anything_. It was Sayid who volunteered himself.

"I knew Kate well," he said loudly. "We were good friends. She was brave, strong and smart…" his voice faltered a bit, before he surged on. "she always helped, and she never stopped trying." He slowly looked over all the crowd. "And that is why she died, because she wanted to help."

He motioned for Locke to now say something.

"I knew Kate well," Locke repeated. "A lot of us did. And a lot of other people just knew her for what we discovered she was," he locked eyes with Sawyer, "a fugitive." He paused. "But I never thought or Kate in that way, because regardless of what she did, Kate was a true hero-she died saving people. she died, because she was a good person, and that's what I'll remember kate for."

Charlie was next to talk, then Claire, and soon others had taken up the call. Finely the only two people who hadn't spoken, were Jack and Sawyer.

"Jack?" Sayid asked quietly, "do you want to say anything?" Jack looked up, he had been crying quietly throughout the ceremony, and there were so many things he wanted to say about Kate-how much he loved her, but he knew he could never do it justice, so he shook his head. No.

Sayid turned to Sawyer. He was looking at the ground, trying to compose himself, without a word; he slowly rose to his feet.

"You all know me," he said quietly. He sounded beat, numb, like her had somehow died himself. "Or at least you think you do." He turned around to face the crowd. "My name isn't Sawyer." He said, focusing on Locke for a moment. "It's James ford. Sawyer…Sawyer." He struggled for the words. But he felt it was important, he had to explain, freckle's would have wanted him to, so he had to do it.

"Sawyer was the man responsible for my parents death. You see he got my daddy mad, so he shot my mum, and then the son-of-a-bitch killed himself, all while I watched from under the bed."

He paused again. No on seemed to understand why he was telling this to them now, but they all knew, that somehow, it was important for him, and so Sawyer continued."After that, I was shipped from one place to another, and the whole time I wanted my revenge. So as the years passed I kept this letter, this one letter that was meant for him. I was gonna give it to him, right before I killed him-that's why I was in Australia. That's why I was on this damn flight"

He took a deep breath. "But when I was 19, I got into a spot of trouble, I needed money fast, so I became him. _I became Sawyer._" He gave a long pause, watching the reactions of the people around him.

"And that's why people have to hate me, because of who I became, because of who I _am_! But Freckle's." he chocked as he mentioned her name. "Freckle's, she worked out who I was. She knew I wasn't really Sawyer, and I guess that's why she liked me, cos maybe she could see the part of me that wasn't Sawyer," he shrugged, "but for some reason Freckle's liked me."

He kicked some sand with his feet. "She was always wondering who to pick." He said quietly, "because there was the good ol' doc." Jack, who had been staring at the sand, suddenly looked up, Sawyer continued, looking straight at the doctor.

"Jack is a better man than me." He said quietly, much to the amazement of everyone watching. "But then why did Freckle's like me so much? And then one night I found out," he said quietly, "because I think she saw a bit of me in her."

"But a part of me made sweet cheeks sick," he said solemnly, "she told me." He added. "said I reminded her of Wayne, I don't even know who the hell he was, but," he paused, "none of that's important anymore."

He took another deep breath, pacing back and forth. "Freckle's and me fought, you all know that. I even told you see was a fugitive! And still she forgave me-because she knew why, knew why the hell I did it."

"And then everything was going perfect for a while. People liked me, actually _liked _me. Thought I was some hero, for some reason. Freckle's and the doc even had a falling out, and I could have had it all my own way, but I couldn't, I couldn't because I was Sawyer, and people have to hate me because of that."

Everything was deadly quiet, he even the birds seemed to have stopped singing. Sawyer looked at Kate, alone in the cold grave, before turning back to his audience.

"So I conned you all, because that's what I do, and that's why people hate me." He began to speak softer. "And that was the last thing I did to Kate, I conned her….but you know what her last words were?" of course no one answered, so he continued.

"Sawyer, I'm sorry." He sighed. "I didn't deserve an apology, because I'm the one who's sorry." He turned round so that he was facing Freckles. "I'm the one who's sorry." He repeated loudly, before turning to the crowd. "That's why I went in the jungle, to get even, cos that's the only way I knew….the only way I could….somehow make things a little bit right. So I killed them, I killed the basteds who killed Freckles. I killed the basteds that killed Kate."

There were tears in his eyes, but Sawyer didn't know it-to him, this kind of grief was beyond tears.

"But I'm not gonna be Sawyer anymore," he announced, "because Freckle's never wanted that, so now I'm James." He paused.

"Freckle's was, she was…" he just couldn't find the words, finely he managed to gasp, "really something. She was a hero, and a good person, even if she didn't think so," he gave one final pause before he said his last words.

"I loved you Freckle's."

* * *

Aw, poor Sawyer! don't you just want to hug him? 


	7. Change

Last Chapter! Sorry it'ssuch ashort story, but if it wasn't for this seven day weekend I wouldn't have written it at all, as it is I'm so busy with homework and school,I only had a one chapter thing in mind, but as usual, I had to write more :-D

There is a _lot_ of change in Sawyer/James in this chapter. I wanted him to get over the whole Inferiority complex so...yeah. Thanks to _everyone_ who reads this and a **big** thanks to all those who leave reviews!

* * *

Chapter Seven

Jack slowly made his way towards the beach, were Sawyer "James" was sitting, watching the sun as it set. "James?" he said quietly. The word felt strange to him, like he was calling Sawyer by the wrong name.

"yeah doc?"

Jack sat beside him. "What you said, at the funeral today, it was…it was beautiful." James didn't reply, But Jack knew he was thankful for what he had just said.

"I could never have said something like that." Jack admitted quietly, trying to get James to say something,"not the way you did." "It was just the truth," James said without a hint of emotion. Jack nodded. "yeah, yeah I know."

For a while they sat on the beach together, quietly watching the sun sink lower and lower in the sky. It was a very strange thing for the both of them to do, but each sensed change in the other-maybe, for now at least, they needed to work together. "You said she saw a bit of you in her?" Jack finely managed to ask the question that was bugging him since James had said it hours ago.

James nodded, looking Jack in the eye, he quietly told him the truth. "We both killed a man, Jack." There was silence, silence as Jack tried to imagine why Kate would tell James such a thing and not him. Silence as he tried to imagine who she killed and why, butneitherof these things he would ever reallyknow.

Suddenly James began to rummage through his backpack. He pulled out something small and silver-Kate's aeroplane. Before Jack had a chance to get mad, James cut him off. "I was gonna burry it with her, doc, but hell, I forgot. You don't think you can come with me now, do ya?"

Kate had already been buried, but Jack followed James never the less, wondering what he was going to do with the beloved toy-the toy that had meant so much to her, for reasons he had spent hours thinking about, but would never know. The toy he knew Kate had carried with her at all times.

Mr. Eko had made a cross for Kate. It was beautifully craved from wood, with her name in scripted on it.James knelt before it, tying the toy aeroplane onto it so that it wouldn't fall off, before he stood back to look at it in silence with Jack.

"You know," said Jack quietly, "that it belonged to the man Kate killed?" James slowly turned to look at Jack. "Maybe," he said quietly, "but not the one she told me about." Jack looked at him in shock, trying to digest what James had just told him. "But Saw-James, you don't think she was a murderer?" He finely managed to voice his concern, Jack could never imagine Kate as a cold blooded murder, in fact, he found it hard enough to imagine her killing one person on purpose, let alone two or more.

"You know what I think Jack?" James said quietly. "I think that might have been someone else, something she didn't mean, and accident, you know?" he paused, "you don't care things around like that when you killed the person on purpose, don't carry them around for years without letting go if it didn't mean something." He seemed to know an awful lot about the subject.

Jack didn't say anything. They stood there for a few moments, each going over memories in there minds, trying to piece together clues-clues that would never lead toa defiant conclusion.

"Do you ever think we'll know what she did?" Jack asked softly. James shook his head. "No. Freckles she was," he paused, trying to find the right words.

"She was born to run."

**

* * *

**Well there it is, hope you liked it and thanks for reading. :-D 


End file.
